A Magical Encounter
by AnimationNut
Summary: Tina Glimmer is the new kid in school. If the last name doesn't give anything away, then the way she dresses might. It isn't long before Timmy realizes she is a genie. But what confuses him is the excess of magic dust. Who exactly is Tina? Or WHAT is she?
1. The New Kid

**Hey. This little gem will just be a short three shot, maybe four to introduce my OC, Tina Glimmers. I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. I would love reviews, but not flames. :) Thank ya!**

**The New Kid**

Timmy Turner frowned and tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk. "Only five minutes left! Come on you stupid clock! Move faster!"

"Why don't you just wish for lunch to come early?" His green pencil asked.

Timmy shook his head. "I can't. Crocker will get suspicious."

"Are you talking to your pencil?" AJ, who sat beside him, asked in disbelief.

"No!" Timmy quickly replied, stuffing the pencil in his case and ignoring the muffled protests.

"Now class, since lunch is almost here I feel it's a great time for...a POP QUIZ!" Crocker hollered.

Groans filled the room as the students half-heartedly pulled papers from their binders and got ready for the impossible test to come. But before Crocker could yell out the first question, a knock sounded. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief and shoved his papers away as a grudging Crocker went to answer the door. "Saved by the door."

Principal Waxelplax waddled into the room. "Hello, students! I would like to introduce you to a new student!"

Chester arched an eyebrow. "With only half a day left?"

"She came in quite late. But better late than never! Come in, dear." The red-haired principal waved for someone to enter.

Timmy, as well as the rest of the class, gaped at the new girl that shuffled in. Her long blond hair was tied in a ponytail and held up with a golden band. She wore silk purple pants that flared at the ankles and leather sandals. A violet tank top barely reached her belly, which exposed a bellybutton ring; a gold star. Silver and gold bangles decorated her skinny wrists and a gold chain hung from her neck. On that gold chain was a small ruby stone. She waved, and her bracelets clanged together.

"Hey. I'm Tina."

The plump principal beamed around the silent class and nodded. "Glad to see everyone is taking an interest! I'm sure you'll like it here, dear. Just so long as you know your place." She left the room quickly, and when the bell rang everyone forgot the new girl and stampeded out of the classroom, whooping and cheering. Soon only Tina and Timmy were left in the empty classroom.

Timmy smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Timmy Turner."

Smiling, Tina shook. "Hey. Nice to meet you. What did Principal W mean by...'you'll be fine if you know you're place?"

Timmy chuckled. "I think it'd be easier if I show you."

He led Tina out into the hall and into the crowded cafeteria. She arched an eyebrow at the neatly arranged tables and the cliques that sat in them. "Oh. So, I'm guessing the table with the disco ball is the cool kid table?"

"Yup." Timmy smiled and stared at Trixie until Tina snapped her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his stupor. "Sorry. As you can see, we have the jocks, the geeks, the music nerds and the bullies."

Tina glanced at him. "So...you're a part of...?"

Timmy sighed. "The geeks. But I'm working on getting higher up in the social status."

Tina stared thoughtfully at the geek table with her purple eyes before shrugging. "Being popular doesn't seem worth it. Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure." They shuffled towards their table and Chester instantly paled when Tina sat down beside Timmy.

"It's cool! She won't touch you." He whispered to Tina out of the corner of his mouth. "Girls give him hives."

Tina blinked, but nodded. "All right then."

Chester relaxed, and it was during their conversation Timmy learned Tina wasn't like other girls. She loved action movies and comics, and hated makeup and dolls. She even had a collection of baseball cards that surpassed Chester's!

The conversation went so well that all three boys and Tina were surprised when the bell signalling the next class went off. Timmy dumped his lunch in the trash and hurried to his locker. It was only when he was half way there he noticed Tina following him. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I totally forget where the classroom is. Is it ok if I follow you?"

"Uh...sure. But what about your stuff?"

She patted the pink bag that hung at her side. "Everything's in here."

"Oh." Timmy threw open his locker door and grabbed his books and slammed the metal door shut. A large shadow loomed over him, and Timmy gulped.

Tina stepped back as a large grey kid stood over Timmy, cracking his fist threateningly. "So Turner. It's time for you're after lunch beating."

"Can I reschedule?" He squeaked.

"Sorry. No cancellations allowed." The fist swung up, and then struck down. Timmy held up his hands to block his face. The impact did not come. Instead, Francis sailed over his head and crashed to the floor. Timmy gaped in shock, and one quick look at the doodles on his notebook cover told him that his fairies did not use magic.

"Who is that jerk?"

Timmy jumped. "Oh, sorry Tina. That's just Francis. The school bully. I'd avoid him as much as possible. He usually never misses..."

"Maybe he's just losing his touch. Come on, we'll be late."

Timmy hurried down the hall and made it into the room just as the bell rang. Tina slid past him and into her seat, and Timmy blinked.

Were her hands glowing purple?

He scrubbed his eyes and looked again. No purple glow. Maybe he was seeing things...

He took his seat as Crocker jumped up. "Today class we will be studying genies!"

"No fairies today?" Chester muttered. He shut up when Crocker glared at him.

Tina turned in her seat and frowned. "Genies? Fairies?"

"Yeah. Crocker actually thinks they exist. Weird, right?" Timmy chuckled nervously. Tina paled and turned around. Timmy frowned. Why was SHE worrying?

...

Timmy stared at the golden flecks in his notebook. Tina was sitting in front of him, and when she flipped her hair, those specks had fallen onto his notebook. It was magic dust, and only kids with fairies would be able to tell what it was. His fairies were currently in a game of hangman and had not noticed his reaction.

And he was glad. Because he had also realized why the clothing Tina wore was so familiar. It was what a genie would wear. It would explain the purple glow, but not the magic dust. Why would a genie need fairies?

He didn't tell Cosmo and Wanda because he knew their feelings about genies. They despised them. And Timmy needed to know why Tina was here before his fairies ratted her out to Jorgen.

It seemed to take forever, but the home bell finally rang. Timmy ran to his locker and chucked his books in, grabbing his bag and bee lining for the front doors.

"In a hurry, sport?" Wanda asked. She was now his wristwatch.

"I have someone I have to meet. I'll won't be home until late, and Poof seems pretty grumpy."

Wanda sighed. "He did miss his nap...are you sure you'll be ok, sport?"

"I'll be fine! I'll call you if I need you."

She nodded, and his watch disappeared along with his notebook and pen. He sighed with relief. He needed to confront Tina alone.

Sure enough, there she was. Calmly waiting for the crowd of kids to die down. Timmy hurried up to her and tugged on her arm. "I need to talk to you."

She seemed surprised and a bit nervous, but she nodded. He led her down the sidewalk until they were alone. After walking in silence for a moment, he spoke.

"You're a genie."

Tina spluttered and stammered. "N-no! Why would you think something ridiculous like that?"

He gestured to her clothing. "You're not exactly subtle. But I have had a genie before, so I would know what one looks like. I only figured this out so fast because of your hands glowing purple."

Tina looked surprised. "Which genie have you had?"

Timmy frowned. "Have you ever heard of Norm?"

Tina snorted. "That slime ball?"

"You mean not all genies are tricky and underhanded?" Timmy asked in surprise. He wasn't really sure where he was going in confronting Tina, but if she was like all the other genies than she had to come back where she came from.

"Well, most are. But you see..." Tina hesitated, unsure of whether to move on or not. "First, let's get something straight. You can't tell ANYONE what I am. I guess I should have dressed to be a bit more like a human, but habits are hard to break. I never thought I'd meet someone in this town that has had a genie before. So I was hoping I'd be ok. But I guess I should have taken precautionary measures. I never was the brightest kid in class. I never think ahead." She turned and stared at Timmy hard. "If you keep my secret, I'll give any rule free wish you want. No strings attached."

"Deal." Timmy nodded. "You can trust me."

Tina studied him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok. Well...here's the thing. I'm not just a genie. I'm only half a genie. I'm a genie/fairy hybrid."

Timmy, suffice to say, was not expecting this. So it was only appropriate that he drop his backpack, stare at Tina in shock, and holler,

"NO WAY!"

Tina watched Timmy drop in a faint. She scratched the back of her neck as she glanced around the deserted walkway. A cool breeze ruffled her blond hair, and after a moment she spoke aloud.

"Well. I suppose he took it better than I expected...sort of."


	2. A Heck of a History

**Hello! I am currently watching Fairly Odd Baby, so I decided to update! :) I do not watch Fairly Odd Parents. **

**One Heck of a History**

Tina stooped over the still Timmy, impatiently snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Will you wake up? It's honestly not that big of a deal!"

Timmy shot upwards. "What do you mean not a big deal? It's a HUGE deal!"

Tina sighed and sat down on the curb beside Timmy. Cars rushed by and the dust rose in their faces but they ignored it. Timmy continued to stare at Tina, eyebrows raised in question. The genie/fairy hybrid rubbed her purple eyes and groaned. "All right, all right. I know genies and fairies are mortal enemies and all that-"

"More like immortal enemies." Timmy corrected.

"Whatever. One day a fairy-my mom-was cruising around Earth because her god-kid gave her the day off. Where does she end up? A bar. Yes, a bar. So she's in her human disguise drinking to her heart's content when my dad-the genie-hits on her."

"This sounds oddly familiar." Timmy mused.

Tina rolled her eyes. "The story of my parents meeting is sort of overplayed. I should know I've seen the movies. So anyway. You know how genies are all tricky and slick?"

"Yes."

"Well. My mom fell for his lines, and..."

"You happened." Timmy arched an eyebrow. Tina grimaced.

"Not right away, but yes."

Timmy snorted in amusement. "I would have loved to see Jorgen's face when he discovered there was a fairy/genie."

Tina smirked. "He wasn't happy. Actually, the genie world and fairy world wasn't too happy. My parents got into a heck of a lot of trouble and I am in an everlasting custody battle."

"Between your parents?"

"I wish. Between my parents AND both worlds."

Timmy frowned. "How come I've never heard of you? When I wished for a fairy baby everyone knew about it!"

"That was you? Nice. Well...let's just say I am the dirt of both races. A genie and fairy having a child? Unheard of and despised. So Jorgen made sure the information of my existence did not get out to anyone on Earth."

Timmy bit his lip and glanced down. "Sorry."

Tina waved a hand dismissively. "It's no big deal. I'm used to it. And I guess I should tell you why I'm here. See, the first place they sent me was to the Genie Academy. I flunked out of there because my fairy nature made me grant wishes that weren't twisted. So they shipped me to the Fairy Academy. I got kicked out because of my rule free wish granting."

"So you came to Dimmsdale?"

"Well, I wanted to get away from the chaos and drama that's been happening in my life. So why not go to an Earth school. Especially in a small town like Dimmsdale."

Timmy whistled softly. "Wow. So who do you live with now?"

Tina sighed wearily. "Since my mom and dad refuse to agree on a settlement, I'm living with whoever is willing to take me in. At the moment it's my mom's sister's cousin-in-law."

"Who's that?"

Tina chuckled nervously. "Jorgen Von Strangle."

Timmy gaped at Tina. "Whoa, whoa. YOU are living with the fairy boss himself? And he let you go to a school that I attend?"

"Fairies are a LOT more sympathetic and understanding than the genies. And I just poofed up a robot tutor and a clone of myself. For seven hours a day for five days Jorgen believes I'm locked in my room working on my magic training."

"He isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the drawer." Timmy agreed. "Too bad you picked the town that has a teacher that believes in fairies. Plus, Jorgen likes to keep a close eye on me. And I have fairy godparents."

Tina could not help but laugh. "Just my luck."

Timmy grinned. "So...what exactly can a genie/fairy hybrid do?"

A smirk crossed her face. "First off my magic comes from the Big Wand in Fairy World. Second my weaknesses are both Smoof and butterfly nets. And since I am a genie, I grant rule free wishes. And since I'm a fairy I can grant way more than three wishes."

Timmy grinned slowly. "You grant rule free wishes?"

"Yup. I just have to follow a few of the major rules in Da Rules. I can't wish away true love, I can't MAKE people fall in love and I can't make people come back to life."

Timmy jumped to his feet eagerly. "I wish I had a hundred bucks!"

Tina arched an eyebrow in surprise but complied. She raised her hands and snapped her fingers. They instantly glowed purple and a small plume of purple smoke appeared in the air. Timmy cackled as he waved the money bill in the air. Tina hopped up and took a small step back. "Ok. You're starting to scare me."

Timmy laughed and held out his hand. "I think this going to be a...enchanting friendship."

Tina snorted and shook, her bracelets jangling on her wrist. "I totally agree."

Timmy stuffed the bill in his pocket and grabbed his backpack. "I better get going. Cosmo and Wanda are going to worry if I'm not home soon." He fell in step by Tina and frowned thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, who are your parents?"

Tina hesitated. "Well...my mom is...Blonda."

Timmy froze. His jaw dropped to the sidewalk as he turned to face Tina. Well, now he could sort see the similarities between the fairy soap star and the hybrid in front of him. The blond hair and facial features was one of them. "But...Wanda is Blonda's sister! I can't believe Wanda never told me there was a genie/fairy hybrid! I can't believe she never told me Blonda dated a genie!"

"Dating is too nice a term." Tina muttered. "The shame, remember? The Fairywinkle family is mortified! So of course they wouldn't blab to everyone they knew what was created. It didn't help that my mom got sacked from her godparent position and was put on a 'sick leave' from her show so she could sort out the custody papers and unleash all heck on my dad."

"How come you're last name is Glimmers?"

"That was my dad's last name. The sneak poofed it on the birth certificate before my mom could protest."

Timmy could feel a slight feeling of dread rise in his gut. "Who's your dad?"

Tina paled. She twisted the bracelet on her wrists and gulped. "Well...remember when you asked me if I knew Norm?"

Timmy suddenly knew where he had seen those purple eyes before. "Oh. No."

"Well. He is a slime ball. But he's also...my dad."

"I'm gonna hurl!" Timmy shouted. He raced to the curb and promptly threw up his lunch and breakfast. Tina stroked her ruby pendant and sighed.

"Well. Now you know why this is the fairy scandal in the history of...ever. The richest fairy and the trickiest genie produce the first genie/fairy hybrid in history."

She groaned and ran her fingers through her blond hair in frustration. "And I just happen to be her! My life reeks."


	3. Just Another Headache

**I shall say this for the last time. I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. Review please! :)**

**Just Another Headache**

Timmy wiped his mouth and glanced sheepishly at Tina. "I wish I had some mouthwash."

Tina rolled her purple eyes and snapped her fingers. The blue bottle appeared in a violet mist. Timmy yanked the white cap off and chugged half the contents before gurgling. He spit over the curb and coughed slightly.

"Minty fresh." Tina muttered dryly.

The bottle disappeared and Timmy quickly followed Tina as she stormed down the sidewalk. "Sorry! I really am! But it doesn't really help that I know both of them pretty well."

Tina sighed wearily. "I know. It's not your fault. I just peeves me off, you know? Everyone either views me as a disgrace to the magical world or fights for me like I'm some sort of prize."

"Why don't you just use magic to make your parents settle on an agreement?"

"I'd rather my parent's fight than me have to choose one of them." She frowned. "Besides, Jorgen would find out eventually and undo it. And no matter what my decision, there will be consequences."

"Well, I don't have the most attentive parents either."

Tina arched an eyebrow. "Do they love you?"

Timmy blinked. "Yeah, but they are neglectful."

"You have nothing to worry about. As Cupid would say, love is the purest magic of all."

"I'm sure your parents love you."

Tina snorted. "Yeah right. All I am is the trophy. Whoever wins this custody battle gets bragging rights. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Timmy nodded and glanced up in surprise. They were at his house. Tina smiled softly and wiggled her fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow. And don't tell Wanda you met me. I'd like to keep coming to school here until Jorgen catches me."

"You got it." Tina glanced around and snapped her fingers. Timmy watched the cloud of purple smoke disappear and he sighed before shuffling into his house.

Suddenly his life seemed a whole lot better.

...

Tina poofed back into her 'room'. The robot tutor was spurting out information and her clone was answering hesitantly. Tina poofed them away and dumped her bag on the floor beside her bed.

Jorgen was nice enough. He was a bit strict and intimidating, but all right. She had a nice enough room. There were fluffy purple covers and pillows, violet walls and a plush grape-coloured chair in the corner of her room that was sitting beside the bookshelf. In the very middle of the bookshelf was the big purple book of Da Rules.

She could hear muffled shouts from downstairs and she groaned. Not again! This stupid fighting has been going on for ten years of her life, and she only remembered seven years of it. The constant unstable living arrangements caused the Fairy Council to step in, and Jorgen allowed her to stay with him until her parents worked out their issues.

Like that will ever happen.

Tina glanced down at her attire and snapped her fingers once more. Her flashy clothes were soon replaced with purple bellbottom jeans, a violet one-shouldered top and she wiggled her now-bare feet in the soft carpet. Her blond hair was still in its golden band. She figured it would be best to greet her mother in clothing that was not so...genie like.

Shuffling down the stairs, Tina peered around the golden doorframe that led to the entry hall and winced when she saw her mother screaming her head off at Jorgen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE HER? SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Blonda snapped angrily at Jorgen. The blond soap opera star hovered inches away from Jorgen's face.

Jorgen scowled. "For the last time, Tina cannot live with you or that Norm until you agree on a settlement! This has been going on for too long, Blonda. You need to come to an agreement."

"I will not allow my daughter to live with that jerk!"

"You already missed almost ten years of her life! This child will not be stable if she continues to live seeing her mother and father biting each other's heads off!"

"That man is NOT-"

"YES HE IS!" Jorgen bellowed. "You know as well as I do that you cannot deny what you have done and who you have done it with!"

Tina pinched the bridge of her nose as Blonda instantly burst into tears. With a sigh, she counted to ten before wiggling her fingers and knocking a glass off the counter with her magic. Silence instantly fell in the foyer and Tina levitated the mug towards her and poofed away the mess on the floor. She filled the glass with water and shuffled into the front hall.

Blonda managed a smile. "Hi sweetie."

Tina forced a grin. "Hey, mom."

"How were your magic lessons?"

"Pretty good." Tina lied.

"Are you following Da Rules?"

"Yes, mom."

"That's my girl. You'll be a decent fairy one day." Her watch beeped and Blonda's eyes widened. "I must be going! I have an appointment with-"She quickly cut herself off.

Tina arched an eyebrow. "With Fairy Mason?"

"Yes..." Blonda bit her lip and studied Tina with her pink eyes.

No point in getting upset or disappointed. It didn't really help matters. "It's cool. I know you have business to handle. I'll see you later?"

"Of course dear." Blonda quickly hugged her daughter and poofed out. Tina glanced at Jorgen, who had been silent the entire time.

"What's up, Jorgen?"

Jorgen rubbed the tip of his wand thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "Nothing. Tina, there will be another court meeting today."

Tina groaned loudly. "Another one? Man..." Tina held the cool glass to her head. "Can't you just throw me in an orphanage and be done with it?"

"Now Tina-"Jorgen started to rant but Tina held up her hand.

"I know. They love me very much and just want what's best for me." _Yeah right._ "What time do I have to be at the Fairy Courthouse?"

"In two hours."

"Got it." Tina sighed at the look on Jorgen's face. "I'll be on my best behaviour."

...

Timmy cheered as the roller coaster rushed downward before slowing to a stop. Nothing like a day at a carnival to forget your troubles. Especially if the carnival is in your backyard.

Timmy climbed onto the grass and Wanda, Cosmo and Poof floated in front of him. "What do you guys want to do now?"

Wanda glanced at her watch. "Well sport, I have to be leaving soon."

Timmy frowned. "Why?"

"I have...a meeting to go to in Fairy World."

"Yeah, she has to go to court because Blonda-"A zipper appeared in place of Cosmo's mouth and it sealed shut. Wanda glared at Cosmo before raising her wand.

"I'll be home later. Try not to get into too much trouble, ok?" Wanda asked before she poofed away.

Timmy knew exactly where Wanda was going. Turning to Cosmo, he made his wish. "I wish I had a magic phone that would let me contact anyone in Fairy World!"

A golden phone appeared in his hand. Timmy smiled. "Thanks!" He rushed into the house, leaving Cosmo to try and peel the zipper off his face, completely forgetting he could use magic.

Timmy sat on his bed and made sure he was alone. He pushed a purple button. "Tina Glimmer."

Instantly the genie/fairy hybrids face appeared on the screen. Tina arched a brow in surprise as she regarded the boy. "What's up, Timmy?"

"Wanda's off to Fairy World. Is it another court meeting?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

Timmy hesitated. "Can I come?"

Tina widened her purple eyes. "What about Cosmo and Poof?"

Timmy peered out his window and saw Cosmo trying to pry of his zipper-mouth with a crowbar. Poof was beside him giggling and playing with his toy spaceship. "I think they'll be too busy to notice."

Tina grinned. "I'd actually love it if you'd be here. The company would be nice."

Soon Timmy found himself surrounded by a purple cloud. Then his room disappeared.

...

Tina smiled as Timmy appeared in front of her. He stared around in surprise before returning her smile. "Hey."

"Hey. If you want to come, we'll just have to turn you invisible."

She snapped her fingers and Timmy blinked. "I don't feel any different."

"Well, you are invisible. I made it so that only I can see you."

"Niiice."

Tina glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. Sighing wearily, Tina raised her hand. "Get ready to experience my life."

...

They appeared on the golden steps of the large courthouse. Tina climbed the steps and pushed open the marble door. Timmy gaped at the gold seats and gleaming oak desks and tables. "Whoa."

Tina smirked. "I would have thought you'd be familiar with this place."

Timmy snorted. "More like Jorgen's fist."

Tina snickered and walked towards the smaller courtroom. She pushed open the wooden door and motioned for Timmy to be quiet. He could hear the yelling as soon as the door opened. Tina slunk in the shadows and settled herself on the golden bench that sat off to the side. Timmy sat beside her. The young genie/fairy hybrid slid low in her seat as she wearily regarded the members facing off in the middle of the room.

On one side of the table sat Big Daddy, Jorgen, Lawyer Fairy Mason, Wanda, Blonda, and Blonda and Wanda's uncles; Piero and Carmino. On the other side was Norm and four other genies. Timmy frowned.

Tina noticed his confusion and whispered to him out of the side of her mouth. "The genie with the short black hair and pink streaks is Norm's sister, Nina. The one with the long black hair and gray streaks is their mother, Nicole. The one with the green hair and blue eyes is their lawyer Jackie. And the tall one with red hair and orange eyes is Monica. She's the boss of the genie world."

"I've never been to Genie World before." Timmy whispered.

"I'll take you there sometime."

Wanda turned slightly and spotted her niece in the golden seats. Tina glanced at her and gave a tired, half-hearted wave. Wanda felt a pang. She always wanted a niece, but she never got time to spend with Tina since Blonda basically kept her locked up a Jorgen's for fear that Norm would kidnap her.

Wanda had no personal hatred or disgust for her niece. It wasn't her fault she was the child of a genie and a fairy. Now she had to live through heck and the insults of her fellow fairy peers. Wanda gritted her teeth. Sometimes she just wanted to whack her sister clear to Timbuktu.

The fairy judge knocked his gavel against the table and everyone fell silent. "This must be the fifteenth time I've been called to this courtroom for you people!"

"Twenty."

Every eye in the room turned to stare at the bored and tired girl that was lounging in the bleachers. "It's been twenty times we've been in this court."

"Well it is necessary." Fairy Mason assured the judge. "We must find a solution to the living arrangements of Tina Glimmer."

Blonda gritted her teeth and glowered at Norm, who smiled smugly. Judge Flickers tapped his fingers against the table and regarded the weary child. "Do you believe it is necessary, Miss Glimmer?"

Tina arched an eyebrow in surprise. She rarely got a say in these court meetings. Not that a decision was made either way. "I don't know. It's not like a decision is going to be made anytime soon, right?"

Blonda glanced at the floor and Norm stared at the wall. Wanda blinked back tears, although she was surprised at the sudden emotions that coursed through her.

Tina rested her head against the back of the seats and closed her purple eyes. "Didn't think so."

"Who do you want to live with Miss Glimmer?"

One eye popped open and Tina stared at the judge in slight amusement. "If I knew the answer to that question, then we wouldn't be here right now would we?"

A low growl filled the room. Jorgen glowered at Tina, a half-exasperated look on his face. Tina held his gaze for a minute before closing her eye again. "It doesn't matter. I really don't know."

"She should live with me!" Blonda snapped. "That man isn't fit to be a parent!"

Norm snapped his gaze back to Blonda and lowered his tinted shades angrily. "You never give me a chance to try!"

The shouts ensued and Tina massaged her temples. "See what I mean?" She muttered to Timmy. "It's like a broken record. A broken record that is my life."

Timmy was about to respond when flashes of blue and golden light flashed across the courtroom. Timmy yelped in surprise and Tina snapped her purple eyes open as Blonda and Norm went at each other full power. Nina jumped in and hit Blonda with a blast, and that sent a livid Wanda and Big Daddy and Piero and Carmino into the battle.

Tina dove behind the seats and hauled Timmy after her. She threw her hands over her head and shook slightly. There was a large boom and Jorgen's voice bellowed across the room.

"ENOUGH!"

Silence fell. Wanda gripped her wand tightly and snarled. Nina glowered at her with magenta eyes, her manicured hands twitching at her sides. Wanda suddenly gasped. "Tina!"

Blonda and Norm paled while the rest whirled around to stare at the burn covered golden seats. A white face and purple eyes peered over the top. She gripped the top with white knuckles and pulled herself up.

"Thanks for remembering." She hissed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply. "That's it. I'm going h-"Right. She didn't have a home. "I'm going back to Jorgen's. Call me when you all GROW UP."

And with a puff of purple smoke, she was gone.

...

Timmy slunk against Tina's bed and stared at Tina. "I am so sorry Tina."

Tina smiled shakily. "It's fine. I'll live. You better get back home before Wanda poofs back." She turned Timmy back to visible and grinned meekly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Timmy opened his mouth to protest, but Tina poofed him back to his room in Dimmsdale. The genie/fairy hybrid was alone. She sunk into her chair and buried her head in her hands.

Looks like she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	4. Welcome to Genie World

**This story seems to be falling into a groove of its own, so I'll make this more than four chapters. Not sure how many, but it will be longer. Review please! :)**

**Welcome to Genie World**

Tina rubbed her tired purple eyes and sighed wearily. She had gotten NO sleep last night, and she felt like crap. She picked up her pink bag and poofed up the robot tutor and clone. Another snap and the door locked. Jorgen had already given her the standard 'things will get better' talk. Ha.

She glanced down at her outfit. Dark purple silk pants, leather sandals, pink T-shirt. It would be perfect for her trip to Genie World. Except for the golden star in her bellybutton, but she wasn't taking that out. And if Wanda recognized her at school, then she would have to deal.

With a final snap of her fingers, she was gone.

...

Timmy leaned against the swing set and smiled when Tina came up to meet him. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. But I'll be fine." Tina frowned. "Where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

"I told them that I didn't need them today."

Tina arched an eyebrow. "Won't they get suspicious?"

"Cosmo; no. Wanda; yes. But sooner or later you're going to have to tell Wanda you're here."

Tina sighed. "I'll let her know tomorrow."

"How come you're so good at magic if you don't take lessons?" Timmy asked as they headed inside the school.

"Well, it's pretty easy when you don't have so many rules to follow or a wand to use. I just picked it up. Although I still haven't learned how to fly..."

Timmy thought this over. "So you're magic comes from the Big Wand but you don't NEED a wand?"

"Correct. Hey, do you want me to show you Genie World after school?"

Timmy groaned. "I can't. I told my fairies I'd be home right after school, and I have to help Mom and Dad clean the gutters." He shuddered. "Not gonna be fun."

"Then why don't we go now?"

"And skip school?"

Tina put her hands on her hips and glared. "Ok, I KNOW you've done that before."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Duh. I just meant that I'm gonna get caught skipping when I don't show up and they call home."

"Hello? Genie/fairy here." Tina took a quick look around and snapped her fingers. A Timmy clone popped up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Timmy Turner. I have a straight F-average and I don't have fairies!" The clone chirped.

Timmy stared. "Perfect!" He cheered.

"Then let's go!" Tina grinned and soon they were surrounded by a thick purple cloud.

...

Timmy's blue eyes widened in shock as the cloud of smoke disappeared. "Whoa."

Genie World was certainly a bit different from Fairy World. There was sparkling gold sand instead of fluffy clouds, many purple, blue and pink and green tents that stretched as far as Timmy could see.

Tina glanced at Timmy. "You sure stick out like a sore thumb."

Timmy crossed his arms. "You're the magic being."

Tina rolled her purple eyes but complied. Soon Timmy was wearing white pants and a purple vest with no shirt. A red fez replaced his iconic pink hat. Timmy wiggled his bare feet in the warm sand and grinned. "This is kinda cool."

"Come on. I'll show you around." Tina and Timmy walked into the main part of Genie World. Timmy stared at all the genies that floated by. He didn't realize there were so many genies.

"Genies aren't like fairies. The only thing they have in common is the immortality and the magic. While there are different kinds of fairies, all the genies are the same." Tina explained.

"You mean fairies like Cupid and the Tooth Fairy?" Timmy asked.

"Exactly. They're still fairies, but sort of a different kind." Tina gestured towards the tents that surrounded them. "The tents are the buildings. Don't be fooled; they are WAY more comfortable to live in than they look."

"Tina?"

Tina froze and groaned softly. "Shoot."

Timmy glanced over his shoulder to see a genie with short black hair and pink streaks. She was curvy and average height, with magenta eyes that glowed with happiness. "Is that Nina?"

Tina nodded. "Yup. Mom's gonna kill me...no way is Dad going to let this slip past her." She motioned for Timmy to follow.

"Hey, Aunt Nina."

Nina grinned happily and hugged Tina. "It IS you! What are you doing here? Don't you have fairy training or whatever?"

"I kinda took a break."

Nina smiled. "Gotcha. And they think you're more fairy like! You still got that genie trickiness and sneakiness in you." She then noticed Timmy. "Who's your friend?"

"T-Tin-Tin."

Timmy's eyebrow disappeared under his brown hair as he glared at Tina. Nina curiously studied him for a moment.

"Tin-Tin? I don't remember seeing him around before...oh well. Come on, your dad will be glad to see you."

Timmy hurried after Nina and Tina. He honestly could not picture Norm being a parent, so he was more than curious to see how the slime ball would act around his daughter.

They came upon a large purple tent. Timmy peeled back the folds and stepped inside. Tina was right. This DID look comfortable to live in. Even more so than his own house. Couches were piled high with silk pillows with golden tassels. There was a purple and blue rug in the middle of the wood floor, and there were low white tables.

"Norm! Look whose here!"

Timmy tensed as Norm poofed into the room with an irritated expression. He was surprised when the irritation immediately disappeared as he noticed his daughter standing beside his sister. "Hey, kiddo! What are you doing here?"

Tina smiled nervously. "Just exploring."

"Or skipping off from your fairy duties?" Norm arched an eyebrow.

Tina shrugged. "Both."

"That's my girl!" Norm ruffled her blond hair. It was then Norm noticed Timmy. "Who is this?"

"Tin-Tin!" Tina quickly answered. "He's my friend."

Norm stared at Timmy for a long moment, and even though the shades hid his expression, Timmy just knew Norm recognized him.

_Stupid beaver teeth! I really need to ask the Tooth Fairy if we can make a deal..._

But all Norm did was nod. "I see. Listen, about last night-"

Tina sighed. "I know. It's cool."

"No, it's not. We let our tempers go and we had to pay the consequences."

Tina smirked. "More community service?"

Norm snorted. "Unfortunately. But I suppose Monica has her reasons."

"Next time we're holding court here in Genie World." Nina growled. "Those wimpy fairies know nothing about how to raise a kid. Just look at that idiot Cosmo!"

Timmy growled. Tina laid a restraining hand on his shoulder and gave her head a tiny shake. She glanced at her wrist. "I think we gotta get going. Jorgen's gonna realize sooner or later that I'm not in the bathroom."

Norm hesitated. "All right. But don't let your mother get in the way of our visits, got it?"

"Yes dad." Tina gave her father and Aunt a hug. "Tell Grandma Nicole I said hi. Come on, Tin-Tin."

"Actually, I'd like to speak to Tin-Tin for just a moment." Norm casually placed a hand on Timmy's arm. Tina paled slightly, but nodded.

When Tina left Norm spun Timmy around. His genie clothes disappeared and Timmy was back in his pink T-shirt, dark blue pants and pink hat. Norm lowered his face until he was inches away from Timmy's nose. Norm lowered his black shades so he could glare at Timmy with those burning purple eyes.

"Listen, Beaver Boy. I don't want you getting my daughter in trouble."

"I won't!"

"You're a magnet for trouble, kid. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my Tina. OR ELSE. Understood?" Norm hissed as blue flames erupted around them.

"Understood!" Timmy squeaked. Without a backwards glance he tore out of the tent and into the bright Genie World sunlight. Tina was there, and she glanced at him apologetically.

"I'm really sorry about that."

Timmy managed a grin. "It's cool. I'm used to death threats all the time. So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Tina stared in shock. "You mean you still want to hang out?"

"Well, duh. I don't what he's worried about. YOU'RE the immortal one."

Tina grinned broadly, a giddy feeling rising up inside her. "You rock, you know that?"

Timmy smirked. "I know. Now come on. There's still some time to kill at the arcade before we have to go home."

And with a snap, the two newly- best friends were gone.


	5. Fun with Vicky

**Fun with Vicky**

Timmy glanced up and found himself in front if his house. He shot out his hand and grabbed Tina's arm before she could poof away. "Now I think would be a good time to tell Wanda."

Tina groaned. "But what if she makes me tell Jorgen?"

"Then I'll make a wish. Now come on! It won't be bad. Wanda doesn't hate you right?"

"No..."

Timmy smiled and dragged Tina to the front door. He flung it open and blinked as he stared at two sets of legs. He craned his neck back so he could see who was blocking his way. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

"Hi Timmy." Mrs. Turner patted Timmy's head and hurried past him. "Your father and I have important business attend to."

"Yeah. We can't be late for Bingo-I mean business conference on how to sharpen pencils." Mr. Turner quickly caught himself and smiled brightly. Timmy rolled his blue eyes. Mrs. Turner noticed Tina and the genie/fairy smiled and waved.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Tina."

Mrs. Turner smiled. "How nice. Now you can play with Tina while Vicky babysits!"

Timmy paled. "Oh yeah...Vicky. Are you sure you have to play Bingo tonight?"

"It's a business conference on how to sharpen pencils!" Mr. Turner cried. He leaned towards his wife and whispered loudly, "I think he's onto us!"

"We have to be going now. Be good and we'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Mr. Turner gave Tina a quick pat on the head before rushing to his car and roaring down the road. Timmy shook his head and went inside. "Now you know what I mean by neglectful parents."

Tina smiled. "I think they're nice. A bit dense maybe, but nice."

The door leading to the kitchen slammed open and a red-haired teen stormed out, pink eyes glowing dangerously. Tina frowned and glanced at her. Timmy nervously took a step back and pulled Tina with him. "Hi Vicky."

"Twerp. Who's this?" She sneered at Tina.

"Just a friend."

"Then I better be getting double pay tonight." She hissed. "Now go to your room and get to bed."

"But it's only five!" Tina cried.

Vicky snarled and leaned forward until she was inches away from Tina's nose. "I. Said. Get. To. BED!"

Timmy grabbed Tina by the arm and practically flew up the stairs. He dove into his room and slammed the door shut. Tina scowled. "THAT'S your babysitter?"

Timmy nodded wearily. "She's the reason I got Cosmo and Wanda."

Tina clucked her tongue. "She's so icky."

A grin crossed Timmy's face. "Yeah. With a V."

Tina glanced at the closed door. "Will she come back?"

"Nah. Today is one of those 'easy' days. She'll just watch TV and eat pizza while I starve. Normally she would have me doing her chores or her homework or something."

"Hey sport, how was-"

Tina whirled around and grinned at the stunned Wanda. Cosmo and Poof poofed in next. Cosmo screamed for a long moment before he frowned at her and scratched his head with his wand.

"How come Jorgen isn't here to take us away?"

"I've told you guys to watch where you poof! It could have been me with Chester and AJ instead of Tina! Come on Wanda, you're the smart one!" Timmy snapped.

Realization flashed across Cosmo's face. "Tina? Isn't she Blonda's illegal daughter?"

"Cosmo!" Wanda hissed.

Tina smirked. "Illegal daughter huh? That kinda suits my life."

"Don't mind Cosmo. He's an idiot. But WHAT are you doing here?" Wanda glared at both kids, hands on her hips.

Tina sighed. "I got kicked out of Genie school and Fairy school. There is no way I'm getting Jorgen to teach me. So I thought I'd go to an Earth school in a small town." She shrugged. "I didn't know Dimmsdale had a kid that had fairies. But I suppose I should have expected it."

"Does Jorgen know you're here?"

"Nah. He thinks I'm in my room studying with my tutor." She paused and snapped her fingers. "Both of which have now disappeared."

Wanda groaned. "Blonda has no clue, does she?"

"Nope. And I'd like to keep it that way. In case you haven't noticed, but I could really use some escape time from my chaotic parents and the many court summons."

Wanda bit her lip and thought over the pros and cons. Alright, so the cons outweighed the pros by a landslide-the most common ones being what would happen when Tina's rule free magic joined with Timmy's carelessness-she decided to keep this a secret. For now anyway. "Ok. But if Blonda comes after me, I'm coming after you."

Tina smiled. "Come on Aunt Wanda. You know my motto; play now and pay later."

Timmy grinned. "That's my motto too!"

They high-fived and Wanda rolled her eyes. Poof curiously floated over and hovered beside Tina.

"Poof?" He greeted timidly.

Tina bent down and smiled. "Hi there. You're a real cutie, you know that?"

"Poof poof!" Poof decided that Tina was a friend and hugged her. Tina patted his head and tickled his chin.

"So cute!" Tina gently bounced Poof up and down and he giggled, shaking his glowing rattle.

Cosmo widened his green eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Tina and Timmy yelped as they were knocked back against the wall by purple sparkling barf. Tina wiped a glob off her forehead and wrinkled her nose. "Thanks for the warning Uncle Cosmo."

Cosmo grinned broadly. "I'm an uncle!" He cheered. Wanda rolled her eyes and scooped Poof up.

"Yes you are Cosmo." She glanced at her watch and hesitantly looked at Timmy. "I have to bring Poof to Dr. Rip Studwell for a check-up. But I don't know if I want to leave you two alone-"

"We'll be fine!" Timmy smiled innocently. "Poof is more important."

Wanda sighed and raised her wand. "I think I just might feel sorry for Vicky," she muttered before poofing away.

Timmy grinned evilly. Tina smirked and wiggled her fingers, allowing the purple magic to flow through and power up. "Any requests?"

Timmy tapped his chin in mock thought. "Normal fairies can't grant wishes that will maim, kill or injure living beings, correct?"

"Correct. But I am not just a fairy. I am also a genie."

"A rule free genie. That means that rule doesn't apply to you."

Tina grinned wickedly. "Correct."

"I wish Vicky was covered in fire-ants!"

"Your wish is my command." Tina snapped her fingers.

The screaming started instantly. Timmy and Tina rushed to the banister and peered down to the first floor. Vicky was dancing around the living room, flinging ants all over the place and crying in pain. Red bite marks decorated her arms and neck. Timmy snickered. "I wish I had a video camera."

A slim black camera popped into his hand. Timmy pressed record and taped the action below. "I wish...Vicky was locked in a cage with a bear."

Vicky sighed with relief when the ants disappeared. "That was odd..." A shadow loomed over her. Vicky gulped and turned around. An eight foot bear stood over her, growling menacingly and baring sharp fangs.

"AYEEEE!"

Timmy pounded the floor as tears of laughter streamed down his face. "Oh man! This is awesome!"

Tina glanced at the clock on the wall. "You better hurry. Your parents should be home soon."

"One more wish. I wish Vicky was covered in pollen and the room was filled with bees!"

Tina snapped her fingers and winced as a dozen bees attacked the honey-covered Vicky. "That's gotta hurt."

The phone rang loudly and Tina jumped up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Timmy?" A confused voice asked on the other end.

Tina gestured for Timmy to take the phone. He handed her the video camera and Tina handed him the phone. She went back to the banister and leaned over the railing, filming the Vicky Torture.

"This is Timmy."

"Hey Timmy."

Timmy frowned in surprise. "Mr. Dinkleburg?"

"Yeah. I...have some bad news."

Timmy did not like the sad tone of his neighbour's voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's your dad. Your parents got into a car crash and your dad is in the hospital. Critical condition. Your mom-"

That was all Timmy heard before his world went black.


	6. Disterbance in the Fairy Force

**The Disturbance in the Fairy Force**

Tina watched in shock as Timmy hit the floor in a dead faint. She dropped the video camera and rushed to the phone. "Who is this?" She demanded.

"Mr. Dinkleburg. I'm the Turners neighbour. Who are you?"

"I'm Timmy's friend. What did you just say to him?"

"Is he alright?" Mr. Dinkleburg asked anxiously.

"He just fainted, so no he's not. Now what did you say?"

"I'm afraid his parents got into a car crash on the way to bingo. Some drunk driver went off course and slammed into them. Mr. Turner is in critical condition, but Mrs. Turner is alright. I'd give you a lift to the hospital and come visit my neighbour myself but my car broke down."

Tina paled. Poor Timmy! "No. It's ok. I think I can find a ride."

"All right. Tell Timmy I hope for the best for his father. He's a good man." Mr. Dinkleburg said softly before hanging up.

Tina slammed the phone down and frantically thought. She couldn't just poof to the hospital. There were security cameras and lots of people. That meant doing the impossible. Tina snapped her fingers and the screaming downstairs stopped. Another snap and she cured all the injuries Vicky had received.

She tore down the stairs and stopped in front of the mean babysitter. Vicky glanced down at herself in confusion and slight panic, but instantly regained the evil and threatening look on her face.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I need a ride to the hospital," Tina snapped. "It's important!"

"It's important! Gosh, I'd love too, but I'm afraid I DON'T WANT TO!" Vicky glowered down at Tina. "So whatever cut or scrape or disease you have, just suck it up and wait until I get paid and have Timmy's parents take you."

Tina narrowed her eyes. "Timmy's parents are IN the hospital."

Vicky just stared. Tina clenched her fist and continued. "Timmy just fainted, and no one else can take us. If YOUR parents were in critical condition at the hospital, you would do anything you could do to see them, right?"

No answer.

"Fine. If you don't want to help Timmy, don't. He's just a tool in your money making scheme. I'll find another way to get there. I knew asking you for a little compassion was stupid. And I've only known you for a night."

Tina started up the stairs and stopped when she heard keys jingling. In barely a whisper, Vicky spoke, "You got five minutes to get the twerp in my car."

Tina ran over to Timmy and started snapping her fingers in his face. After a minute he roused, and tears instantly started falling down his face. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"We are going to the hospital. Vicky is taking us."

Timmy blinked his wet eyes in surprise, but followed Tina down the stairs and out the door. The night was cool and dark. Tina shivered as she climbed into Vicky's rusty truck and slid across the tattered seats. Vicky started the engine and they were soon off. None of them spoke a word, and the only sound was Timmy's occasional hiccup.

They pulled into the parking lot and Timmy leapt from the car and across the blacktop. Tina hurried after him. Vicky watched them go and after a moment climbed out and locked her car.

She didn't need to turn around to know that the members of B.R.A.T were behind her. She could hear their black cloaks blowing in the breeze.

"Vicky, you have once more embarrassed our organization." A raspy voice whispered.

"You have three minutes to get back into your car and drive off and leave these twerps here. You have a chance to redeem yourself."

Vicky leaned against her truck and stared into the night. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the plastic badge with B.R.A.T written in silver letters. She tossed it at their feet and walked off.

"I may be mean. I may be vicious. I may be violent. I may be cruel. I may be spiteful. But contrary to what people think, I am not heartless."

In her wake, she left behind four stunned pre-teen girls in hand-me down cloaks.

...

Timmy carefully pushed open the white door. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he stared at his dad.

He was covered in blood-stained bandages, and there was a nasty bump on his forehead. Needles were attached to his arms and he was a deathly white. The heart monitor was beeping much slower than Timmy would have liked. His mom glanced up with tear-stained cheeks when he came in.

"Oh Timmy!" She sobbed. Timmy hung on tightly to his mother and blinked hard.

"He'll be ok, right?"

"I'm sure he will Timmy." She tried to smile for the sake of her son.

Timmy glanced at the stitches and black eye. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Tina peered into the room. Timmy glanced at her and bit his lip in thought. "Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why don't you get something to drink? I'll stay here with dad."

His mother hesitated but nodded. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok."

His mom hurried out of the room and Tina quickly stepped in. She surveyed his father and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Timmy twisted his hands. "I wish he was better and healthy."

Tina slowly pulled her hand back. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Timmy gave a soft sob and glanced at Tina with bright eyes. "Please, Tina."

Tina stared at the heartbeat monitor, and watched it get slower by the passing seconds. She knew why Timmy was making this wish.

Mr. Turner would not make it otherwise.

But the consequences would be great. Mr. Turner was on his deathbed, and causing him to get better would fall under 'brining someone back to life'.

The thing was Tina could make people come back to life as long as they still had a breath in them. But it still went against the major fairy rule. And if she granted this wish, she would be in such crap.

And they WOULD find out.

But as Timmy sobbed beside her, and Mr. Turner struggled to breath, Tina knew she could not just let this take its course.

She would grant the wish.

Tina raised her fingers and snapped. Instantly Mr. Turner's body was surrounded with purple light. His cuts healed and the lump decreased in size. The heartbeat grew stronger, and Mr. Turner's breathing grew regular. Timmy stared before letting out a happy sob and throwing his arms around Tina.

"Thank you."

Tina hugged him tightly. "No problem."

Mrs. Turner burst into the room. "I heard crying! Is he-"

She broke off when she saw her husband breathing regularly. She sobbed with relief and squeezed her son. Doctors poured into the room and stared at Mr. Turner in shock and amazement.

Tina bit her lip as she sensed the storm rising in Fairy World. She moved out of the room and down the hall and into the waiting room. She was mildly surprised to see Vicky was still there.

"You stayed."

Vicky glanced at her before looking away. "Not like I have anything better to do. He ok?"

Tina smiled. "Yeah. Both Turners are ok."

Vicky nodded once before standing up. "Then I guess my job is done. You need a ride?"

"No. But thanks for offering."

"Don't mention it. And I mean it. DON'T mention it." The red-haired teen stormed out of the room. Tina shook her head before sighing and watched as the last man left the waiting room.

"I am SO dead."

A large purple vortex opened in the now-empty waiting room and sucked the wary and terrified fairy/genie up.

There would be heck to pay.


	7. Winning on Technicalities

**Winning on Technicalities**

Tina landed in the middle of a solitary cloud. She glanced up and bit her lip as the Fairy Elders stared down at her, hoods pulled tightly over their heads. She could see her mother rubbing her temples off in the stands. Tina couldn't really blame her.

It was one thing to go to the Fairy Courthouse.

It was another to face the Fairy Elders themselves.

"Tina Glimmer..."

Tina stood up and tried to keep her voice steady. "Yes?"

"You have broken one of the most important fairy rules. You have brought someone back to life."

"Not really. He was still alive when I granted the wish," Tina pointed out. "And besides, I'm half genie. I can grant rule free wishes."

"Will your argument be based on technicalities alone?"

Tina thought for a moment. "I couldn't just let the man die with his son knowing I can grant rule free wishes. I would him to do the same for me if the roles were switched. And he's a really good friend."

One of the Fairy Elders stood and pointed his wand at Tina. "We must have rules. If we did not have rules-"

"Fairy World and the universe itself would crumble." Tina rolled her purple eyes. "I got that. But I know as well as you do that I cannot be tried. My fairy half allows me to grant unlimited wishes and my genie half allows those wishes to be rule free."

"Yes, we are aware of your...special exceptions." One of the Fairy Elders reluctantly stated. "And it is because of this your magic is not tied to the limitations every fairy should have. This being said, we would expect you to follow these rules nonetheless. But you are correct. We cannot try you as you technically did not break the rules."

Tina frowned. If they knew that, then why did they bring her here?

Oh no...OH NO.

"NO!" Tina shouted. "NO! A million times no!"

"You are a smart child. But unless you wish to stay here in Fairy World and have no contact with that Turner fellow, then you will wear the magic monitors."

"I vote for confined to Fairy World," Norm muttered.

Tina gritted her teeth. No matter what, the Fairy Elders always seemed to win.

Magic monitors were golden cuffs strapped on to Fairies that have broken the rules one too many times. If they manage to control themselves and the magic, then the cuffs will be taken off. The cuffs monitor every wish you grant and every time you use even an ounce of magic. It was extremely annoying.

Tina reluctantly held out her wrists and the Fairy Elder snapped the cuffs on. There was no chain to connect them.

"You must remember that great power comes with great responsibility. Magic is used to help people, but there must be limitations. Now be gone."

...

Timmy paced his bedroom and twisted his hat in his hands. He had not yet called Cosmo and Wanda. He wanted to know how bad Tina's punishment was.

If she was even allowed back on Earth...

A plume of purple smoke exploded in his room and Timmy whirled around. Tina stood, dazed for only a moment, before an easy grin settled across her face. "How's your dad?"

Timmy grinned. "Much better. Almost back to his old self...I can never thank you enough."

"I'd want to do the same thing for me."

"I mean it. I know you must have gotten into a lot of trouble."

Tina held up her wrists and the glowing cuffs that were attached to them. "It's just magical monitors. They couldn't try me because I technical didn't do anything wrong. He was still alive when I granted the wish. And I am a rule free wish granter after all."

Timmy wrinkled his nose. "You mean every time you use magic, it's tracked?"

"Yeah. But I'll live," Tina smiled. "We can still have fun."

Timmy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "You got that right. Want to grab some ice cream and then egg Crocker's house? My treat. Heck, everything will be my treat from now on."

"I told you, don't mention it. And there's nothing I'd rather be doing."

...

Wanda stared at her sister in disbelief. "The Fairy Elders just let her go?"

Blonda moaned. "They couldn't do anything! She knew it and they knew it. All they could do was put magical trackers on her. I don't know what I'm going to do with that child..."

Blonda had contacted Wanda and asked her to meet at the Three Wands. So there they were, sipping coffee and discussing the popular topic of all magical creatures-Tina.

"You could try talking to her."

"I've done that a million times already! She just doesn't listen...you know what she did today? She visited Norm in Genie World with YOUR god child."

Wanda tightened her grip on her coffee mug. "Oh did he now?"

"I've told her time and time again she should stay away from Fairy World."

"He is her father, Blonda. You need to start accepting what happened. You're letting your shame and regret affect your child!"

Blonda scowled. "She will have nothing to do with that slime ball if I have my way."

"Then she will keep rebelling! Whether you like it or not, Norm is the father. She is half genie. She is paying for YOUR mistake."

Blonda slammed her hands on the table and hissed, "Tina is NOT a mistake!"

Wanda levelled her sister with a stare. "Really? Because you sure are acting like she is. I think we all need to listen to Tina and grow up. But that's your choice. After all, you are the mother." She tossed a few coins on the table and poofed away, intent on having a few words with her god child.

Blonda sunk in her seat and moaned, running a tired hand through her blonde hair. "I hate it when she's right...I really do."


	8. Shocking News

**Shocking News**

Timmy grinned nervously as Wanda backed him into a corner. "Come on Wanda! It was just one trip to Genie World!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that place can be?" Wanda asked angrily.

Timmy arched an eyebrow. "No more dangerous than Fairy World."

"Stop being such a smart-aleck! The point is you skipped school and lied to us! AND you hung around Tina without telling me!"

Timmy frowned and crossed him arms. "So? You didn't tell me you had a niece that was my age and a genie/fairy hybrid!"

"Timmy, she can grant as many rule free wishes as she wants. If I introduced the two of you I expected chaos to be the outcome."

Timmy thought over the many times he had nearly destroyed the world. "Good point. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tina, but she's really having a rough time."

Wanda sighed and floated gently onto Timmy's bed. She rubbed her tired pink eyes. "I know. Blonda is SO stubborn. Neither one wants the other to raise Tina."

"Tina seems pretty happy at Jorgen's." Timmy pointed out. "Why can't she just stay there and visit Norm and Blonda as often as she can?"

"Well sport, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. Norm and Blonda love Tina alright; they just don't love each other. I know Tina doesn't mind Jorgen but it's the constant custody battles that get to her."

Timmy groaned. "And I can't wish for everything to be better, can I?"

"Sorry kiddo. No messing with other families problems."

"Have I mentioned I hate Da Rules?"

"Many, MANY times."

...

Tina lounged on her big purple bed and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. Those stupid golden cuffs were an eyesore compared to the purple decor. So she distracted herself by staring at the ceiling. It also didn't help that she was bored. Jorgen had grounded her for two weeks, but Tina was pretty sure she would drive him crazy after two days and he would let her off early.

There was a tentative knock on her door. Tina rolled her purple eyes and called, "Come in if you dare."

Blonda opened the door to her daughter's room and wrinkled her petite nose at the mess. "If you dare is correct...when's the last time you cleaned this place?"

Tina surveyed the clothes scattering across every inch of the floor and the books that covered her chair and desks. Jorgen hated messes, so she hoped this would speed up the 'get off grounding' mission. After all, who had the energy to clean up when they could use magic? And her magic was now limited.

Ok. So she could still clean her room with magic. It was just fun to watch Jorgen blow a gasket.

"I don't know. I suppose two weeks ago?"

"Uh-huh." Blonda floated over and sat down on the edge of Tina's bed. "How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good," Tina answered, mildly curious as to what her mother was doing her. She often had a reason for doing so.

"I was just wondering..."

_Here it comes..._

"Do you like living here?"

Tina arched an eyebrow in surprise. Her mother had never questioned her living arrangements before. "Sure. It's nice and all."

Blonda twirled her wand in her hand. "Do you hate me?"

There went the other eyebrow. "No! Why do you ask that?"

"I've been a terrible mother, haven't I?"

_I do believe she is having one of her self-wallowing moments..._Tina mused. "Not really. You visit all the time and are always on me about my grades. If that's not good parenting, then I don't what is."

Blonda ran a hand through her blond hair and eyed her daughter. "You know you're not a mistake right?"

_I have officially lost the direction of this conversation. _"Yeah."

"I'm so glad I had you-"

"But not with Dad." Tina finished, sinking back into her soft purple pillows and rolling her eyes.

"True. But maybe it was fate you're here, maybe cruel irony. I realized the battle has been going on for too long so...I'm going to talk to...your father...about a joint-custody."

Tina was positive she didn't hear that right. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said I'm going to discuss joint-custody with your father."

Tina blinked in surprise. "You're serious?"

Blonda nodded firmly. "As serious as I have ever been about anything in my life."

"Well, alright." Tina smiled. Maybe all the fighting would finally stop and she would grow back some sanity.

A nuclear explosion knocked Tina against the wall and Blonda to the floor. Tina scowled up at Jorgen. "Dude! You were only downstairs! All you had to do was-"

"KITCHEN! NOW!" He bellowed. Another explosion later and he was gone. Blonda looked confused and annoyed, but she shrugged and poofed out of the room. Tina frowned and wondered why Jorgen didn't just poof them all downstairs before wearily raising her hand and snapping her fingers.

Tina crossed her arms as she appeared in the kitchen. She glanced up at Anti-Cosmo, who was hovering in front of Jorgen. "What are they doing here?"

Anti-Cosmo glowered down at the girl. "I have some strange news from Anti-Fairy World."

"What isn't strange about you guys?" Tina muttered.

"Silence child! As I was just telling this jar-head, there is a new Anti-Fairy being born."

"But Anti-Poof was already born!" Blonda exclaimed.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his green eyes and he polished his monocle with slight irritation. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. The Anti-Fairy being born is Tina's counterpart." The evil genius gestured towards the hybrid in the corner.

Tina gaped. "But that can't be possible! I'm only half a fairy and I've been alive for eleven years already! How can my counterpart be born? Although I've always wanted one."

Jorgen sighed. "We don't know how. But we must go and check this out."

Everyone poofed out of the room. Tina hesitated before snapping her fingers. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared in front of her.

"What's the big idea? I was swimming in a pool of fudge!" Cosmo wailed.

"I'll explain later. But I think we better get going. This is something you guys don't want to miss!"

And in a cloud of purple smoke they were gone.


	9. Clash of the Counterparts

**Clash of the Counterparts**

Timmy frowned as he stared at the dark and blue Anti-Fairy World. "You wanna explain to me why we're here?"

Tina glanced at him and they made their way across the spiky clouds. "My counterpart is being born."

"WHAT? How is that possible?"

"No clue," Tina shrugged. She paused and glanced behind Timmy. "Where did your godparents go?"

"They poofed to Fairy World to give Poof to Mama Cosma. Then they'll be coming back." Timmy paused as they came upon an Anti-Fairy Hospital. "This should be interesting."

The pushed through the double doors and walked down the silent hallways. The lighting was dim and made it hard to see where they were going.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"I think they're in there." Timmy muttered, gesturing to the room at the end of the hall. The hurried into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. Anti-Blonda was groaning in pain. Anti-Wanda was holding her hand tightly and smiling widely.

"Imma gonna have a niece!"

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "Yes dear, but I don't know how she will turn out."

Blonda was as far away from her counterpart as she could go. "You mean my baby's counterpart will be defective?"

"That is my theory."

Wanda and Cosmo came into the room with nervous expressions on their faces. Tina leaned towards Timmy and whispered, "How come everyone is so uptight?"

"You can grant rule free wishes remember? You give that luxury to an Anti-Fairy and the universe as we know it will be in trouble."

"Oh yeah."

"Get ready everyone!" Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell called. Timmy clung on to Tina and braced for impact.

There was a mighty explosion and both kids were sent crashing into the wall. "Not again," Tina moaned. She blinked against the hazy blue smoke and tensed as it cleared.

Right in front of her was her counterpart.

But the odd thing was that she was not a baby. She was the exact same age as Tina. Only this counterpart had blue hair with purple streaks and dark purple eyes. She didn't have bat wings like the other Anti-Fairies, and she wore a dark blue tank top and black bell bottom pants. She had slightly crooked teeth and a pair of fangs.

"Um...hi," Tina greeted. "Welcome to Anti-Fairy World, the land of bad luck. I am your counterpart Tina." Her counterpart did not say anything. Tina glanced up at the shocked crowd at the back of room. "Explanation please."

Anti-Cosmo thoughtfully twirled his wand. "When did you fully gain your powers Glimmer?"

Tina thought for a moment. "I got used to my genie half pretty quickly, but it wasn't until a year ago, maybe less, that I got the hang of using my fairy powers without a wand and combining that power with my genie side."

"I think I understand. Because only half of you are fairy your counterpart could not exist until you managed to merge your fairy and genie powers successfully. That way she would have enough magic to survive off of. And since that happened when you were ten, your counterpart was born as ten-years old."

"Freaky." Timmy muttered.

Anti-Tina smiled sweetly down at Tina. "Hello. It is nice to meet you." She offered her hand.

"Lovely. She IS defected." Anti-Cosmo muttered with a scowl. "And I was so looking forward to using her rule free magic to my own evil needs."

Tina accepted her hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Anti-Tina tilted her head to the side. "Are you ready to be destroyed?"

"Come again?"

Anti-Tina tightened her grip on Tina's hand and jerked her into the air. Tina yelped as her counterpart hoisted her up and reared back.

"Have a nice flight!"

Tina screamed as her crazy anti blasted her through the ceiling and into Anti-Fairy World. She flew through the air and crashed onto the spiky clouds. Tina hissed in pain and struggled to stand. There was another explosion and Tina assumed that Anti-Tina just blew up the hospital.

"Why is it always me?" Tina grumbled. She wearily scanned the area for Anti-Tina. She appeared in front of her in a cloud of blue smoke.

"I do hope that didn't hurt too badly."

"Are you insane? Of course it hurt!" Tina snapped, wiping a trickle of blood off of her lip.

"I'm terribly sorry. I only meant to destroy you in the quickest way possible. I had no idea you were so powerful."

Tina arched an eyebrow. "We are immortal remember?"

Anti-Tina nodded thoughtfully. "True. But no one can truly be immortal."

Tina nervously twitched her hands. That crazy girl was right. The second she was under a butterfly net, she could be destroyed. It would take a lot, but it was possible. "You wanna tell me why you want to destroy me?"

"How rude of me. I must destroy you because you are powerful and are a terrible thwart to my plans for global domination. It's nothing personal you understand."

"Of course. So I hope you don't take this personally." Tina snapped and raised her hands, blasting a wave of purple magic and slamming Anti-Tina through the window of a nearby house.

"Now that was uncalled for. I hadn't attacked yet!"

"You snooze you lose," Tina smirked and wiggled her fingers. The house collapsed on top of her counterpart. "What's the matter Anti-Tina? Getting tired already?"

"Do not call me that." Anti-Tina poofed the demolished house off of her and got to her feet. "I would appreciate if you would call me Anit."

"It sounds like a bug." Tina snorted. Anit took this opportunity to slam her fist into Tina's nose. "OW!"

Clutching her bleeding nose Tina scowled. "You little brat!" She angrily poofed up thunder clouds and made a lightning bolt strike Anit.

"Name calling is not very nice." Anit chastised from her crouch on the ground.

"Neither is destroying your counterpart," Tina pointed out.

"To each it's own I suppose." Anit slammed her fist to the clouds, and a large crack split down the middle. Tina shrieked as she fell down the gape. She gripped the edge of the crevice with white knuckles and stared down at the licking flames below.

"Not cool! Not cool!" She wailed.

She raised her hand to put out the flames, but her magic sparked and dissolved. Tina stared at her hand in disbelief before her gaze wandered to the golden cuffs on her wrists. They glowed red. Which meant her magic was now restricted until the Fairy Council saw fit to return her unlimited magic.

"Come on! I was just defending myself! I know you can see this!" Tina snapped. Anit appeared in front of her with a smile.

"I am sorry we had to meet like this. But I'm afraid there is no other way."

"We could've sat down for tea and cookies." Tina muttered.

"I don't quite like tea. You were a wonderful opponent. But this is goodbye."

_Oh man! Why do I always get the crazy ones?_


	10. A Bond that Saves the Day

**Review please :) Oh yeah, and Bold text is telepathy. **

**A Bond that Saves the Day**

"We gotta help her!" Timmy cried in panic. He gripped the butterfly net's strings tightly and tried breaking them apart. Anti-Tina had poofed them inside a butterfly net covered in Smoof. The Smoof was so Tina could not wish up reinforcements.

"I know sport. But we can't use our magic. And without our magic we're pretty much useless." Wanda sighed and glanced around them. The crazy Anti fairy had exited with such force it blew up the hospital and they were now surrounded by metal bits and scorched plaster.

"She's quite the smart one. She even bolted the net to the ground so we couldn't lift it off." Anti-Cosmo said with an impressed tone.

Timmy scowled. "I bet you won't find it so funny when Anti-Tina decides to overthrow you and take over Anti-Fairy World."

"Point taken," Anti-Cosmo muttered.

Blonda twisted her wand in her hands and desperately tried to think of a solution. Her baby was about to get pulverized by that brat of an Anti! But this stupid butterfly net was cutting off her magic...

_You could use the bond._

Blonda winced. If that's one thing she didn't want to be reminded of it was the bond she and Norm shared, whether they both wanted it or not. The bond was established when two fairies got married, and it allowed them to call the other if they were in need of help. Apparently the bond worked for fairy/genie relationships too. Even though they weren't married, they had Tina. And that was as strong a bond as anyone could possibly have.

_Norm will never let me live it down if I call him for help!_

_Maybe. But do you want to save Tina or not?_

Blonda sighed and closed her eyes. She focussed her mind and tried contacting the sly genie.

**Come on you jerk. Answer me already! I need your help...**

There was only a few seconds of silence in her mind before Norm's mocking voice answered her.

**Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day where the great soap opera star was asking little old me for help. What's the matter, run out of money to pay off the poor suckers that are your servants?**

Blonda gritted her teeth. What on Earth was she thinking eleven years ago? **Look. You can taunt me later, but right now you got to get your butt over here and help save Tina!**

Instantly a cloud of blue smoke appeared and Norm hovered in front of her, glaring down with his burning purple eyes. "What have you idiots done this time?"

"Long story short; Anti-Tina was created and now has a mission to destroy our daughter. If you don't get out there right now and help her she might not make it back!" Blonda snapped.

Norm looked taken aback. "Anti-Tina? How-"

"I'll explain later! Now GET OUT OF HERE!"

Norm disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Blonda sighed wearily and glanced at her sister. "What are you smiling at?"

Wanda smirked. "I think this is the first time I ever heard you refer to Tina as both your daughter AND Norm's."

"Oh shut up."

...

Tina grunted and swung herself upwards. Her foot managed to knock Anit backwards and give her time to crawl out of the pit. Tina wiped the blood of off her face and glowered at her idle cuffs. No magic. How was she supposed to beat this twerp without magic?

"You are certainly athletic." Anit complimented as she pushed herself up. "I underestimated you. Terribly sorry for that."

"No problem. Are you ready to get your butt kicked?"

Anit smiled. "I do believe I'll be the one kicking your butt, considering you don't have magic. But I'm a fair fighter. I shall not use magic either."

_What is her game? She could easily take me down with magic now that I'm powerless...and I have no experience in hand-to-hand combat. Wait...I have no experience, and Anit is my Anti. That means she DOES have fighting and combat experience. Oh shoot shoot shoot shoot!"_

Tina let out a shriek as Anit tackled her to the ground and kneed her in the stomach. Tina doubled over and groaned. Anit reared her foot back and got ready to kick her in the face. Tina winced and tensed for impact.

"Hey, Anti-Jerk! Get your hands off of my daughter!"

Anit yelped as she was slammed high into the air by a powerful blast of magic. Tina opened her eyes and glanced up in surprise. Norm stared down at her with concern.

"You alright?"

Tina managed a smile. "Perfectly."

"I can see where you get your power from." Anit commented as she floated back to the blue clouds. "And my name is Anit. NOT Anti-Jerk."

"Anit? Sounds like a bug." Norm snorted.

"That's what I said!" Tina exclaimed. Anit frowned.

"Your sense of humour is most immature."

"What other type of humour is there?" Norm questioned before snapping his fingers. Anit scowled angrily when a butterfly net appeared over her.

"Foiled by a repetition of my own plan! How the cards have switched hands." Anit moaned.

Tina frowned thoughtfully at the butterfly net and leaned towards her father. "I thought Anti-Fairies weren't affected by butterfly nets because they are the opposites of us?" She whispered.

Norm smirked. "Yeah but she doesn't know that."

"Huh. I thought she was supposed to be smart."

Norm arched an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you are dumb?"

"Well duh. I flunked out of two schools." Tina scoffed.

"That just means you haven't found your groove yet." Norm waved his hand dismissively. "Now we better leave this twerp to Jorgen. Speaking of which, we have to get your mother and the others out of that Smoof-Covered net."

Norm poofed them to the trapped fairies (and human) and studied the net. "I think we can just leave them here."

"Norm!" Blonda snapped.

Tina stared at the bolts that fastened the net to the ground. Chances are they were covered in Smoof dust. Which meant her father wouldn't be able to poof them off. "Can I have a screwdriver?"

Norm arched an eyebrow but complied. Tina gripped the red plastic handle and carefully unscrewed the bolts. Soon there was a pile of the metal screws by her feet. She lifted the butterfly net off of her mother, aunt and uncle, best friend and Jorgen. Timmy grinned his thanks and studied Tina with concern. "Are you ok?"

Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, and a small trickle of blood that dried on her chin. And she was clutching her stomach and grimacing in pain. "I'm cool."

Wanda frowned. "No you are not. You're coming to the Fairy World Hospital whether you want to or not!"

Tina groaned. "But Aunt Wanda!"

Wanda ignored her niece and twirled her wand. She, Cosmo, Timmy and Tina poofed away. Blonda raised her wand. "I think I'll-"

Norm plucked the wand from her hand and kept a tight hold on her wings with the other. Blonda sighed and slumped in irritation. Anti-Blonda and Anti-Cosmo were already gone, and Jorgen had left soon after. No doubt to analyze the Anti-Tina.

"I'm pretty sure you owe me an explanation."

Blonda rolled her pink eyes. "Tina's Anti-Fairy came so late because she didn't fully combine her fairy and genie powers until late last year. That's why Anti-Tina-"

"Anit."

Blonda blinked. "Okay. That's why Anit was born as ten years old. And now my counterpart has a daughter and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda now have a niece."

"So Anit is a full Anti-Fairy?"

"Since there are no Anti-Genies out there, yes. But surprisingly she doesn't need a wand...I suppose it's because Tina learned to control her fairy powers without using a wand."

"Alright. You got any idea why Anit is so polite?"

"I'm guessing because Tina doesn't really regard the rules and have proper manners. So that would make her counterpart polite and evil."

"That explains why Anit didn't destroy Tina while she was powerless. She wanted to fight fair. That's one twisted evil Anti."

"Says the wish-twisting genie," Blonda scoffed.

Norm rolled his purple eyes. "That's my job babe."

"Don't call me that! Hey, how did you beat Anit anyway?" Blonda questioned.

"We used a butterfly net."

Blonda frowned. "But butterfly nets don't work on Anti-Fairies. They're the opposite of us remember?"

"I'm guessing because Tina knew that, Anit didn't. But I'm pretty sure Anti-Cosmo will tell her."

Blonda nervously twisted her hands. "You saw how easily she poofed a net over us. She could do the same thing to Tina, and game over!"

"You underestimate our daughter."

Blonda arched an eyebrow. "OUR daughter?"

Norm smirked. "You sound shocked."

Blonda tugged her way free and crossed her arms. She regarded Norm with slight amusement. "It's pretty interesting that you call her our daughter now. Because I have a question to ask you."

**I don't really know if butterfly nets affect Anti-Fairies, so I made it so in this story.**


	11. Court Agreement

**Court Agreement**

Tina woke up to the sun shining through her window. She grunted in pain and gingerly climbed out of bed. Her burned arms were wrapped in bandages and tender bruises dotted her face and legs. "I will kill Anit the next time she comes after me..."

She snapped her fingers and glowered at the sparks that emitted from her fingertips. The Fairy Council STILL hadn't turned off the monitors yet. Now she was mad. Taking a deep breath, she fisted her hands at her sides and hollered, "YOU CAN EITHER GET THESE FLIPPING CUFFS OFF RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND MAKE YOUR LIVES TORTURE!"

Instantly the golden cuffs popped off her wrists. Tina smiled in satisfaction. "Thank ya!" She poofed her purple pyjamas off and replaced them with a pink halter top, purple bellbottom jeans and white flip-flops. She twisted her blond hair into a ponytail and fastened it with her golden band. "OW!"

One of her golden bracelets got stuck in her long blond hair. "Dang it!"

A nuclear explosion filled her room with smoke and Tina let out a curse as she knocked back against her purple chair.

Jorgen glared at her. "Watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap, understood?"

Tina gritted her teeth and poofed her bracelet free. She rubbed her sore head and arched an eyebrow questioningly at Jorgen. "Would it kill you to knock?"

Jorgen ignored her. "We are late for a court meeting."

_So much for joint-custody. _Tina thought bitterly. "Man. Alright. But can we make this quick? I'm sore all over..."

Jorgen frowned. "You are a half genie. Why don't you just poof the soreness aw-"

"I forgot, ok?" Tina snapped and hastily poofed the soreness away. She crossed her arms and scowled. "Can we get this over with?"

Jorgen rolled his eyes and slammed his wand to the floor. They appeared in the courtroom and Tina lazily collapsed in the gold seats. "I hope I don't get my head blown off this time." She muttered.

Monica, Nina, Nicole and Norm hovered beside their lawyer Jackie. Blonda, Wanda, Jorgen and Fairy Mason hovered on the other side of the table. Tina noted that her grandfather and his brothers had not shown up. "I guess they gave up too..."she mused.

Judge Flickers poofed into the room and he did not look happy. "Unless you people have struck an agreement, then we have reason to be here," he snapped.

"No need to worry." Fairy Mason assured the judge.

Tina arched an eyebrow and propped her feet on the golden seat in front of her. She poofed up a glass of water and took a drink. This should be interesting.

"We propose joint-custody. We have the papers right here. All we have to do is sign and get them approved. By you, of course," Fairy Mason said confidently.

Tina spit out her mouthful of water and fell out of her seat in shock. Blonda glanced at her in amusement as her daughter started choking and coughing. She picked up the pen and scribbled her name in fancy letters on the document. Norm signed on the next line and Blonda scoffed at his messy scrawl.

Tina hauled herself back up and wiped her mouth off. She watched in disbelief as both lawyers finished their signatures and finally presented it to Judge Flickers. When he signed it, the document glowed brightly before disappearing. "The living arrangements of Tina have been decided. She will spend every other week with Blonda Fairywinkle, and then the other every other week will be spent with Norm Glimmer." The gravel banged down, and the document was sealed and active.

"Well Tina, what do you think?" Judge Flickers asked. "Are you happy with this arrangement?"

Tina stared at him with wide purple eyes for a moment before poofing out of the room in a cloud of purple smoke. Flickers stared at the now-empty spot in surprise. "What'd I say?"

Wanda smiled and propped her chin in her hands. "Nothing at all. She just left to...let out her happiness."

"What do you me-"

An ear-splitting scream pierced the air and shattered the court room windows. Blonda grinned as her daughter's gleeful scream stretched far across Fairy World. She glanced at Norm with a small smirk. "That wasn't so bad. I guess we should have done that a long time ago."

Norm rolled his eyes. "If you weren't so stubborn, then maybe we could have reached this agreement sooner."

"I'M stubborn?" Blonda cried.

Jorgen sighed as Blonda and Norm started bickering. "I suppose that will never change, will it?"

Wanda chuckled. "No. But they are a step closer to treating each other like magical beings. Baby steps, Jorgen. Baby steps."

...

Timmy glanced up from his video game and grinned as he heard a familiar scream faintly come from the sky above. "Looks like Norm and Blonda signed the document."

"Tina sure sounds happy." Cosmo commented, bringing his head out from a large bowl of pudding.

"Yeah," Timmy said softly. "She deserves to be happy."

And Timmy would do what he could to make sure she stayed happy.


End file.
